Keida Takara: One Shots
by AkatsukiCrush
Summary: One shots with the most recent characters in the story  If you really want me to write more send me who you want Keida to have a one shot with.. I will not do one for the Snake Pedophile though!
1. Itachi

"I hate you." Keida said to the stoic Uchiha, recently the two were arguing for no apparent reason, oh no! There is a reason. Itachi peeked in while Keida was undressing to shower. She was only in her underwear and she covered her chest and screamed which in turn cause everyone to come in and see her in that position.

"I told you it was an accident. I had to get my, um book from you." Itachi said trying to convince the angry girl, the truth? He was trying to snoop around in her room to find out more about her but apparently when he asked Hidan if she was in her room so he could 'ask her something' Hidan lied and said 'no'.

"Whatever pervert." Keida said angry

"Would it make you feel better if I said I wasn't impressed?" Itachi said and then smacked himself mentally

"Asshole." Keida said blushing red with angry and some tears in her eys and got her bag and left Art class.

{Stupid Hidan.} Itachi thought, he was once in her favor. Now he was being treated like his little brother, no. Worse.

"Stupid Itachi. Now I don't want to even show my face to the guys..." Keida said blushing, she was truly embarrassed and hurt by what Itachi said. She had manage to stay clear of pools and showing her body. But now even in her own room she can't feel secure anymore.

* * *

It's been a week and Keida had still manage to avoid everyone, that was extremely hard since she had class with at least on or more in each class. She only talked to Hidan, Tobi and Kisame.

"Will you stop avoiding everyone already, shit!" Hidan said watching her hide behind a tree when she saw Deidara and Sasori

"Shut up! I know you wouldn't care but I don't like showcasing my body for The Akatsuki gang ya' know!" Keida explained angrily, they walked to Keida's dorm and they sat down on the couch.

"Something happen when Itachi tried to apologized you, huh?" Hidan asked, ever since Itachi tried to apologize to her that day she came home more upset than usual. She even missed lunch to avoid everyone. Hidan noticed she didn't answer so it was safe to assume Itachi said something that upset her.

"Yeah.. He said he wasn't impressed with my body. A fail attempt to make me feel better." She said, Hidan eye's widen and his jaw dropped

"He is so fuckin' stupid. Keida you got a fuckin' amazing body!" Hidan yelled, Keida blushed but her heart still clenched

"That's not even the entire story." Keida mumbled, Hidan looked at her and then something clicked and he fell off the couch and pointed to the now startled Keida.

"YOU LIKE THAT FUCKIN' UCHIHA DON'T YOU!" Hidan yelled not believing it, Keida blushed and hid her face. Her fresh tears threated to over flow and show. She wouldn't dare cry for a stupid guy unless something happen to her guy friends.

"Holy shit. I would have never thought." Hidan said to himself in awe

"Shut up. But he doesn't like me so it obvious I should just move on." Keida mumbled through her crossed arms covering her face

"Want me to ask Kisame to see if he likes you too?" Hidan said boldly

"What?" Keida screamed

* * *

"Itachi." Kisame asked, he felt like it was grade school again

"What is it Kisame? I need to finish this paper." Itachi said staring at the blank page on the computer

"Do you like Keida?" Kisame asked quickly, Itachi fell out of his chair and glared at Kisame

"Do I like that child?" Itachi said angry, he looked scarier than usual because his eyes were red due to his sickness _**[A/N: you know how Itachi's sick well thats the reason he has red eyes. My story my rules #*$!] **_

"A simple yes or no could work?" Kisame said with a sweat mark appearing on his forehead

"Why would ask me that?" Itachi hissed, it was very rare to she Itachi Uchiha the definition of cool blow up after a simple question.

"Hidan." Kisame said, then something hit him "You don't think Hidan's gonna ask out Keida?" Kisame asked out loud, it would make sense. She made it perfectly clear that Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori and himself were like brothers to her; though she thought Kakuzu was her grumpy grandfather, she never really said what Itachi, Hidan and Deidara were to her.

"Kakuzu wouldn't allow. It could ruin him." Itachi said calming down

"Anyhow, Keida is the only chick that Hidan can be himself and not have to try hard. Plus, I think they'll make a cute couple." Kisame said thoughtfully, Itachi gave him a strange look.

"Keida wouldn't snoop so low to have Hidan." Itachi said, Kisame walked out the room and left Itachi alone

"Would she?" He asked himself, had saying and doing the things he did cause the way she was acting to fall on Hidan and not on Itachi like she once had.. Did he ruin his chances with the multicolored hair girl?

* * *

"I don't wanna go to the Doctor ~" Hidan whined, Keida rolled her eyes. He complained about headaches for the passed week so she had to take him to a Doctor in the city because the nurses here are all sick and treating each other.

"Get the fuck up Hidan or I am gonna dye your hair pink with yelled daises and I know how to." Keida threated as she left his room. She had taken Hidan in for a while since him and Kakuzu had a huge argument.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hurry up Hidan!" Keida yelled throwing a pillow at his door before going to get the door. She sighed and open the door to one of the most unlikely person to show up.

"Itachi?" Keida said surprise, she was still angry at him but stopped avoiding everyone, mainly him if no one else around. Sadly she was trapped.

"Uh Keida?" Itachi said surprise, she looked so harmless, almost childlike. Keida dyed her hair back to black but cut it slightly around the shoulder, she took out her color contacts and left her eyes the emerald green they are. But what surprise him even more was what she was wearing, a dress. A cute off the should green dress with gold lining with a gold corset top with green lining with matching green and gold slippers.

"Itachi~? You still there?" Keida mumbled waving her hand in front of his face

"Hm? Yes. Oh You look different?" Itachi said coming to and trying to hide his blush

"Thank you?" Keida said unsure, she turned to see if Hidan came out yet but no answer. She sighed and put up a finger to signal 'give me one moment' and she open the door and grabbed Hidan and threw him off the bed

"WHAT THE-" Hidan started out before Keida covered his mouth with her hand

"Ssshhh! Itachi is at the front door and I don't know why!" She whispered, she looked terrified

"mfhjdgrraf." Hidan said before they both sweat drop and Keida removed her hand from his mouth

"Why don't you see if he likes you? Look you go hang with him and I'll have Kisame take me to the Doctor." Hidan suggested

"But what if he doesn't want to hangout with me?" Keida whispered panicking "What the hell are you doing?" She said straddled. Hidan got up and dragged Keida to the front door where Itachi was, he looked confused on what is happening.

"Keida's bummed out so take her out for me, I gotta have Kisame take me to the Doctors'." Hidan said giving Keida her bag from the rack and pushing her into Itachi, who caught her and he slammed the door and locked it. Keida blushed like a Tomato and was gonna kill Hidan for what he did.

"Um?" Keida muttered, "You can let me go?" She asked unsure, Itachi let go of Keida but made sure she wouldn't fall, she stood up straight with a blush still going strong.

"Want to go to the park?" Itachi offered, originally he was going to ask Keida if Hidan and her were going out but since Hidan threw Keida at him and she was apparently sad, he took this as a sign to take her on a..date.

"I, um, yeah sure." Keida said, she couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster. Itachi nodded and they walked to the park near the gym, it was peaceful; Itachi came here to escape from work, pressure and annoyance.

"Wow this is pretty." He heard Keida say, he chuckled. She could act all tough and bad but whenever it came to nature she turned into a child, at least thats what Zetsu told them. He saw Keida walked ahead to see a field full of flowers, she gasped and grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him with her.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked trying to keep his face from tinting, she glanced up at him with a gentle smile and pointed to butterflies flying everywhere. Itachi breathed in and saw that this way a very beautiful site but he watched Keida's face light up like it is now, it was like an angle was given to him.

"Come with me to chase them." Keida said excitedly like it was a secret, Itachi didn't know what to say but only felt Keida's hand tugging him to her, soon he was at her pace, holding her hand. Keida let go to try to catch a butterfly and even if she failed to get one she would laugh or giggle and that made Itachi's heart soar. He tried to do it, he had watch Sasuke and his mother do it when he was younger but he was so mature he couldn't grasp the reasoning why he should.

"I feel silly." Itachi said, Keida smiled and walked towards him, she looked like a Flower Maiden sent from Mother Earth, the way she walked was elegant and the way she smile shine, she had flowers surrounding her. The sun favored her and gave her an angelic glow from the Heavens.

"Itachi, you have always acted like an adult. Indulged a little. With me." Keida said blushing, Itach gulp and nodded, he walked with her and then went after the butterflies. At first it felt strange, all so new to him, but as he continued he felt his worries go away and he felt himself enjoying life. He felt himself smiling and laughing, after a while Itachi laid on small patch of grass left bare surrounded by flowers. It remained Itachi of how an island is surrounded by water. He watched Keida run around for a while and then laid down with him, he watched her try to catch her breathe, he couldn't help but remember her half naked when he walked in. He didn't mean to see her like that but he would never regret it, it's all he's been thinking of. She is all that's on his mind.

"The Great Itachi Uchiha. Running with me, trying to catch butterflies." Keida said laughing, soon Itachi was chuckling and they both turned towards each other an soon the laughter died, Itachi and Keida both leaned in, soon their lips touched and Itachi fell into bliss. Keida could feel her face heat up and she knew her face was red but she didn't care. She was kissing someone she had been falling for the longest. Keida lifted her hand towards his face and pulled him closer, she felt his tongue slide across her lips and she parted them allowing him access to her mouth. She blushed harder when his tongue rubbed against her slowly, Keida moaned in her mouth and Itachi pulled her closer. They continued kissing for awhile longer until they both needed to breathe and release themselves from each other's grasp. They panted for a while looking into each other's eyes. Searching for the truth in why they had done this.

"Are you dating Hidan?" Itachi asked quickly, Keida stared at him blankly and chuckled at the question, she shook her head.

"Hidan and I are like siblings. We are not dating." Keida said laughing, "Where did you get an idea like that?" Keida asked, Itachi felt completely and utterly ridiculous.

"Kisame." Itachi said

"Well he was wrong. I'm single." Keida said but she had a hint of confusion

"No your not." Itachi said

"Itachi, I'm single. I have been since I got here." Keida said confused

"Not anymore." Itachi said as he claimed her lips again pulling her onto his lap. She gasped and fell into the kiss at once. Itachi pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"You're my girlfriend now." Itachi said to the blushing Maiden as he dipped his head down to take her lips once more


	2. Tobi

"She's not gonna like it." Kakuzu said bluntly

"Tobi think she will!" Tobi yelled at him

"Whatever." Kakuzu said as he opened a book. Tobi was in distress, it was Keida's first Valentine's Day at the Academy (Of course it isn't till Friday, it's Monday) but what was even more distressing was the very fact that Tobi fell for Keida. Hard. EXTREMELY HARD. He would stutter and do stupid-ier thing around her, more than usally. He felt completely pathetic around her and everyone teased him for it. Keida made him feel special, like he was wroth something. Not that his friends didn't! But they don't make him feel so happy that he feels tingles in his stomach and make him super nervous.

"Hi Tobi!" Keida said, she wore black skinny jean with red flats and a red top with a black sweater. Her hair color was black with red/pink contacts in her eyes. Tobi almost fell at the sight of her but stood strong.

"Hello Keida-chan." Tobi said savoring her name on his tongue, yeah. He's falling hard.

"What'sup? Dei-Dei told me you had to talk to me." Keida said, Kakuzu left the room and closed the door. Tobi felt his room closing in and his heart beating quick.

"U-Umm, T-Tobi. W-Wanted-d t-to k-know i-if y-you w-would-d l-like togooutFriday!" Tobi said quickly, Keida blushed, she seem to be the only to ever understand how he works. She played with a piece of her hair and seem to be in thought, she looked at him and smiled.

"I'd love to Tobi." Keida said softly

"YAY!" Tobi said which caused Keida to laugh, he stopped and rubbed his head

"So where are we going?" Keida asked

"Ano, it's a surprise. But dress pretty. Not that you don't or aren't but you know. Dress. Um-" Tobi rambled on

"I'll wear something pretty for you, Tobi." Keida said putting a hand on his shoulder. He froze and nodded quickly

"Okay Keida-chan." Tobi said

"I'll talk to you later, okay? I have to help Hidan with Japanese homework." Keida said, Tobi nodded and gave her a hug. She hugged back and then she left.

"Tobi is so happy!" Tobi yelled as he fell on the ground sighing

* * *

"He asked you out?" Hidan said in shocked at his roommate

"Yeah. I know! Isn't it great!" Keida said blushing, she had a crush on the masked teen.

"I didn't think Tobi would have the guts to but wow~!" Hidan said impressed

"I need to go shopping." Keida said dropping her head, Hidan chuckled

"Have Deidara go with you. He's good with clothes. I think." Hidan said, Keida jumped up and grabbed her phone from the counter and dial in his number.

"Hey Dei-Dei! I need a favor." Keida said, Hidan watched his 'little sister' be happy. Tobi was okay, annoying but pretty cool. The only one to seem to accept Keida beside himself. But everyone seem to accept her now.

* * *

"Zetsu-sama, do you think Keida-chan would like flowers and chocolate? She isn't like most girls but Tobi doesn't know what to do!" Tobi said in distress. He went to the mall with Zetsu to try and find something for Keida on their date tomorrow.

"_Why don't you call Hidan and ask him to find out_/**Or just ask her**." Both Zetsu said

"Zetsu-sama is right! Tobi will call Hidan-san and ask!" Tobi said, he called Hidan and Hidan just told him what she might like. Tobi was surprise that Hidan was so helpful but after he called he went around collecting the things Hidan told him. Zetsu went to put the things away and Tobi went to buy some ice cream to eat. He froze in place when he saw Keida.

"I had a really fun time with you Dei-Dei." Keida laughed to Deidara, Tobi turn the corner and he felt his heart break

"You have a date with Tobi tomorrow, un." Deidara stated "Have fun with that, hm." He joked, Tobi ran to the Taxi Zetsu was in.

"Don't be a jerk! I can't wait till tomorrow. I hope he likes the dress I picked." Keida said blushing, Deidara patted her head

"That moron will love it, un. He really likes you, yeah." Deidara said giving her a soft smile 'More like love, yeah.' he thought to himself

"Thanks Dei-Dei." Keida said as they left the mall

* * *

"Her and Dei are just friends Tobi. So shut the fuck up and go plan the rest of your date. Deidara is like her brother." Hidan said to Tobi

"But Tobi saw them laughing!" Tobi said

"Yeah you see me and Keida laughing and were not screwing around. Tobi you're OVERREACTING!" Hidan said as he grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and walked towards the door.

"Trust me Tobi. She would never hurt you." Hidan said and tossed him from their dorm

"But-But!"

"No buts, Tobi. She's going to go out on a DATE WITH YOU! Ask about it tomorrow." Hidan said as he slam the door on him, Tobi cried anime tears and walked to his dorm depressed.

"Tobi hopes your right Hidan." Tobi said as he finally reached his dorm

* * *

"How do I look?" Keida said trying on her new dress to Hidan, he smiled and whistled

"Very cute." Hidan said

"At first I thought I should wear something other than red or pink but I saw this and thought why not right?" Keida said quickly she was excited and nervous. "I hope he likes it!" She said defeated.

"He will you big baby. Now go finish getting ready, he'll be here in a half an hour." Hidan said tossing a pillow at her and she smiled brightly and left to finish. Hidan smiled softly.

* * *

"Tobi is nervous!" Tobi exclaim to Zetsu, Zetsu sighed irritated

"_**Tobi if you don't shut up! Keida will never see you alive!**_" Both Zetsu yelled, Tobi stood in the corner sulking while Zetsu face palm

"But what if Keida-chan doesn't want to go out with Tobi but Deidara-sempai!" Tobi said in distress

"Tobi you better hurry or you'll miss you date." Zetsu said sighing, Tobi looked at the time and he had 5 minutes to get to Keida's dorm

"Tobi is late! Ahhhhh!" He yelled grabbing his jacket and running out of the room

"**That boy is going to me the death of us. **_Hai._" Both Zetsu's said sighing

* * *

"Keida! You look pretty just get out here to meet your date! He's gonna be here soon." Hidan yelled tossing a pillow at her door

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"I'm almost done Hidan! Just open the door please!" Keida pleaded through the door, Hidan mumbled curse words and open the door staring at her date. He was panting.

"Hey Tobi. Keida's almost done getting ready so just come in and wait for her." Hidan said pulling the guy in

"Hello Hidan-san." Tobi said nervously

"Nervous." Hidan stated, Tobi shook his head 'yes'.

"Well your gonna be more." Hidan said glaring at the boy, "If you hurt my little sister Tobi. I will kill you and sacrifice you to Jashin-sama." Hidan said, Tobi fainted for a good 5 seconds before Hidan punched his head. He heard the door open.

"Presenting the lovely Keida Takara! Born in L.A., California and age 16. She's 5'4 with striking black hair with green eyes and we-" Hidan annouced like a wrestling match

"If you tell him my weight I will kill you." Keida said glaring, Hidan chuckled and stopped after seeing her. She turn to Tobi who was in awe.

"Hi Tobi-kun." She said with a tint of pink on her cheeks

"K-Keida-c-chan?" Tobi stuttered out, she looked so beautiful. The dress consist of three things, first the dress was black and ended JUST below her knees, it was a sweetheart dress. On top of the dress was a red corset that covered the black under dress that gave her the sweet heart line and flared a little at the waist. She had on red arm warmers that hooks around her middle finger and stops where her dress starts, her back was slightly bare. She had on black heels with red lacing, she wore a a red bow in her hair and she didn't put on any contacts, she wore a little bit of black eyeliner and a touch of lipstick. She grab her small purse that was a small black heart with red devil wings. Ironic.

"Tobi?" Keida asked, he seem to be zoning out. Great, she was already boring her date.

"Keida-chan looks beautiful." Tobi finally said, Keida blushed and smiled

"Thank you Tobi." Keida said, Hidan sighed

"Great. Now get the fuck out and go on your damn date." Hidan said pushing them both out, he slam the door in front of their face. Keida and Tobi shared a look and laughed. Tobi extended his arm and Keida took it with a blushing smile.

* * *

"Oh wow Tobi. This is beautiful." Keida said as he push the chair for her in. He asked Hidan what her favorite food, dessert and where she'd like to go. He told Tobi that she went to a restaurant called "_Lovely Home_" with her parents when she was very young and she loved it. He managed to find the restaurant and sure enough they were there.

"Tobi thinks you more beautiful." Tobi said nervously, Keida blushed but she bit her bottom lip nervously. Tobi took notice and took her hand with his left and covered the rest with his right.

"Is Keida-chan okay?" Tobi asked, Keida nodded

"Yes. Tobi. It's just.." Keida stopped, should she ask? She felt it was rude to ask but she took a deep breathe and smiled at him. "Do you think you can take off your mask?" Keida asked. Tobi seem shocked, he nodded. He went behind his took off the straps and gently lifted the mask from his face; he heard Keida gasp slightly. He had a bad feeling.

"You don't like T-Tobi anymore." Tobi asked with his heart breaking, Keida walked up to him and hugged him.

"Tobi sometimes you can be a real idiot. Its just that I've never seen your face." Keida explained, she placed her hand on his cheek and caressed him before he actually open his eyes. Keida was smiling at him, she was also blushing.

"Tobi is sorry." He whispered

"It's okay." Keida said chuckling, she took a seat because the waiter came with their food. Keida seem shocked that she had her favorite food laid out in front of her, she looked at Tobi nervously looking at her. He didn't, did he? Keida smiled and took a bite out of her spaghetti and sighed. It was delicious. Tobi ate some food too and they talked and laughed, there were times when Tobi spoke normally like no 'Tobi did this' he would sometimes say 'Sempai and I'. It amazed her on how he was special but she felt like he was hiding something.

"Tobi are you okay? I feel like your upset a bit." Keida said, anyone who was watching them probably thought she was crazy for asking that. But she knew Tobi enough to sense something wrong. Tobi looked slightly panicked at her question.

"Tobi was wondering. Does Keida love Deidara?" Tobi asked, Keida was unsure of that

"What do you mean if I love Deidara?" Keida asked

"Do you love Deidara?" He asked stronger, Keida shrugged

"I guess. I love him. He's like an older brother." Keida said, Tobi fell to the floor which cause Keida to gasp, she was going to ran to him but he jumped up with a wide smile

"She loves him like a brother!" He announced happily, Keida just stared at him confused

"Yeah?" Keida said then it hit her, "What made you think I'd ever be interested in Deidara!" Keida asked slightly offended, Tobi stopped cheering and sat back down

"I-Tobi saw you and Deidara at the mall Tuesday, laughing and talking about Tobi. ." Tobi said admitted

"Is that all?" Keida laughed, "Tobi, when you asked me out I didn't know what to wear. Hidan told me that Deidara was good with clothes. So I called him up and well." Keida said standing up twirling her dress around and Tobi almost fell out of his seat again. "We found this dress. After we got the dress I wanted to know more about you and then we headed home." Keida explained

"Tobi is an idiot." Tobi said distressed

"But Tobi is who I'm with right now." Keida said softly holding his hand

"Tobi is lucky to be with someone so beautiful and smart and kind." Tobi said, Keida blushed. He always complimented her, she wasn't use to it.

"And I'm lucky to be with you Tobi." Keida said smiling, they looked at each other smiling

* * *

"So Keida-chan." Tobi started, they walked down by the beach. Keida held her shoes and was blushing because Tobi held her hand.

"Yes Tobi?" Keida asked

"Tobi wanted to kn-know if-if you would l-like to um.." He said, he reached in his pocket slightly shy and took out a small ring, it was black and had a purple kanji, it meant Soul Mate.

"Would you like to steady?" Tobi asked with strength, Keida froze, she smiled and hugged him. Tobi put the ring on her ring finger and Keida felt them tipping, she stared into Tobi's eyes and he did hers. Her lips touched his and they exploded in pure, innocent and a sweet kind. Keida felt Tobi run his hand through her hair, she smiled into the kiss and she held his face in her hands. She lead into the kiss, Tobi felt his inside tighten. He was kissing her! TAKE THAT KAUKZU! She liked his idea. Tobi licked her bottom lip, he blushed when he felt her lips part for him to enter, Keida blushed when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Tobi was acting very bold, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to kiss her and he finally did and he was going to make sure that she would enjoy the kiss like he had. Keida blushed when she felt her back touch the sand, it was unusual and fast, she looked into Tobi's eyes and saw pure love. Something she hadn't seen in such a long time. Keida kissed him again and it was a bit more passionate.

* * *

"Dude why the fuck are you drench in sand?" Hidan yelled to Keida, she was in her own world and smiling

"I take the date went well." Hidan said, he saw Keida and she laughed and laid on the couch

"We're going steady!" Keida giggled out as she showed him the ring and Hidan pass out.


	3. Hidan

"I don't know why your so pissed Hidan!" Keida yelled

"The dudes a total pansy!" He yelled

"Oh my god really? So what!" Keida yelled back

"You can at least go for someone better!" Hidan growled

"Oh what like you?" Keida said and Hidan froze. "All you ever do is get in trouble! You whine, curse and yell! You care more about your religion than you would your friends. Everyone has alway said you were selfish and childish! But I told them no, but recently that's all you been doing! You've gotten angrier and its scary just to go out with you in public because you blow up for every little thing! At least with Naki I can trust what he says. You lie too much Hidan and it really makes it hard for me to trust you. I'm going out with Naki TONIGHT. Bye." Keida said as she walked out of their dorm. Hidan was red with anger and his heart clenched and he went to his room and slammed his door nearly breaking it.

* * *

"You two had a fight." Itachi stated more than asked, Hidan huffed and stared at the wall in the meeting room

"What about, un?" Deidara asked

"None of your fuckin' business Blondie!" Hidan snapped, Deidara rolled his eyes. Deidara saw the look Sasori gave him and bit his tongue from saying something to piss off the Jashin worshiper.

"She's going out with a fuckin' pansy." Hidan muttered, Sasori rose his brow at this. Keida normally doesn't normally go out with anyone.

"Who?" Kisame asked threating, Kisame took up the role of older brother with the young girl.

"Naki Yuo." Hidan hissed, Kisame narrowed his eyes

"I don't trust him. Dudes really creepy." Kisame muttered

"She wouldn't fuckin' listen to me." Hidan roared again, everyone looked at him

"But that's because Hidan-san lies to Keida-chan a lot. She was with Tobi when she saw you with that girl at the mall." Tobi said and Hidan froze. The girl? Keida saw him and girl together? Wait that was when her stuff was-oh shit!

"I gotta go talk to her." Hidan muttered running out of the meeting

* * *

"Oi! Victoria! Open the fuckin' door!" Hidan said banging on the girls door. She opened it in a slip, her long shapely legs showing nicely and a big bust, though she was deathly pale and had blonde hair.

"Hello Hidan~" She purred, she opened the door and let him in. He stormed in pissed.

"Something wrong? Well, it's nothing that ViVi can't fix." She said sexually pressing her body on his

"Where's the shit you stole from my roommate?" Hidan said, the door slammed and Hidan narrowed his eyes at her.

* * *

"Had a good date with Naki?" Zetsu asked

"I don't know. He's taking me out again tomorrow. Yesterday's date didn't go so well." Keida said, her date got sick from pasta and they had to leave early. Keida also had to stay at the nurse's office for a nightly check up, she just happen to see Zetsu.

"Can you tell me whats wrong with Hidan?" Keida asked stopping, she looked at Zetsu, he seem a bit surprise

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I feel likes he's changing. I." Keida's words got stuck in her throat. Her pride wouldn't let her say it but she could trust Zetsu. "I'm scared." Keida whispered out. Zetsu froze at looked at the girl. If everyone-if anyone knew, especially her brother Shino that she was scared of the Jashin-worshiper things would not go well at all.

"I'm guessing your shock. Keida afraid of something? Scared of the very man she l- she took in? Blasphemy!" Keida said, her voice betraying her, she really cared for Hidan but he sometimes scared, his rituals were always bloody and since her father's death she can't handle blood well. His angry scared her. He's starting to scare her. She didn't know what to do.

"I-I gotta go Zetsu. Thanks for listening." Keida said running off to the nurses office. Zetsu knew what he had to do, he had to talk to Hidan, something he usually avoided at all cost.

* * *

"She's fuckin' scared of me?" Hidan said with wide eyes and his mouth open, Keida can't be scared of him. Zetsu told Hidan everything Keida told him.

"Wise up now or pay the cost, Hidan." Zetsu said as he left. Hidan sat on the couch contemplating on what to do. He'd leave early. He'd give her space. Then he'll explain and talk to her. No cursing no foul language, he's not going to lose her. Keida was worth too much.

* * *

"Thanks for giving me another chance." Naki said smirking, Keida gave him a small smile.

"No problem." Keida said, something was off. Maybe he was trying to get her to like him? An act? Something was different.

"I thought we could head to your place and watch a movie?" Naki suggested, Keida smiled.

"Sure." Keida said, they walked toward her dorm.

* * *

"Was that Keida and Naki?" Itachi asked out loud, he turned to Kisame, he wanted to run over there and beat the crap out of him.

"Let's go to Kakuzu, I asked him for a favor and I need the results now." Kisame said running to Kakuzu's dorm, Itachi ran with him

{Results? Kisame what did you do!} Itachi thought

* * *

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Keida asked turning on the tv

"How 'bout we watch a romance movie?" Naki said, Keida smiled nervously. She wasn't that much of a fan, she rather watch something funny but she didn't want to seem like a prude.

"Sure." She said faking a smile, she went to Romance and clicked on one called 'Winter Warmth'. This was going to be a LONG night.

"Mind if we turn off the light?" Naki said, Keida shrug not reallying caring, she didn't see him smirk.

* * *

"Naki Yuo, age 19. Arrested for assaulting his last girlfriend and been put on a restraining order from other people, all of them girls." Kakuzu said seriously, Kisame glared at the paper with the information on it.

"YOURE FUCKIN' TELLING ME THAT FUCKIN' DOUCHE BAG SHE WENT OUT WITH IS GONNA TRY AND FUCK HER!" Hidan's voice boomed through the room, his eyes were deadly. He ran out the room and went towards his dorm.

"I'm fuckin' coming Keida." He said, he noticed the door to the rooms were close, how was he suppose to get to their dorm. "Asshole probably closed it." He cursed

* * *

"Naki stop it. Look no offence but I just want to watch this stupid movie." Keida said pushing him off her, he was still smirking and leaned into her

"Oh come on Keida. You're such a tease." Naki purred, Keida wished what Hidan said was true. He isn't a fuckin' pansy he's a freakin' sex fend!

"Get out if your gonna keep acting like this. I'm serious in no mood for this." Keida hissed

"Oh feisty. You are worth the trouble." Naki said before jumping on Keida.

"Get off!" Keida yelled, "I'm fuckin' serious!" She screamed trying to push him off her. She started to realize that he only wore baggy clothing to hide his muscles. He started to over power her and pin her arms above her head with one hand. He started laughing, Keida winced when she saw that he had a switchblade. She was so screwed, she could fight but she just couldn't right now. Ugh she's just so stupid and weak sometimes. Keida felt the blade against her neck, he licked her there and she shuttered at his tongue, it was disgusting and gross. He got the blade under her shirt and in one swift motion he cut her shirt in half. Keida gasp and tried to kick him off. She was screaming now.

"Ugh!" Keida felt the weight off her, she looked at him and her eyes widen.

"Hidan!" She yelled, she was never happier to see him than now, she felt her eyes water and she saw the door kicked open. Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki came in, Kisame grabbed the man from Hidan, he had bruises on his neck.

"Keida are you okay?" Tobi asked softly, Keida nodded. She covered herself and stared at Hidan. He was angry but the silent angry. The one where you don't know whats he was going to do.

"Kisame get him out of him before I kill him. NOW!" Hidan yelled, Kisame punched the guy out and dragged him outside. Everyone started to leave. Keida was still on the ground.

"Do you know what could have happen if-I told you he was-I mean!" Hidan was stuttering and angry, Keida was staring at him. Before Hidan could saying anything he felt arms around him and sobs emitting from his room.

"I-I-I-" Keida cried. She hadn't meant for anything like that to happen. She wished she could take it back. She felt horrible. She should have listened to Hidan.

"Keida?" Hidan asked not above a whisper. She was crying.

"I'm so sorry. I should have listen. I was just upset with you. I should-should. I'm so sorry. Don't leave me." Keida cried out, she held onto his shirt. Hidan wrapped his arms around her tight.

"I never will. I really care about you. I hope you know that. I won't be doing my ritual here, I'll take anger management, I want you happy. Because when your not at my side or when your not smiling I just can't take the pain. In my heart." Hidan said with his eyes slightly watering

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Keida whispered

"You had the right to. It open my eyes. I want you Keida, angry, happy even now. I want you. I-" Hidan confessed before he felt Keida's lips on his. It was sweet, it was kind. It was love. Something Hidan never had since his mother died.

"Can I stay in your room, I'm scared he'll come back." Keida said shivering. Hidan picked her up and brought her to his room, he laid her on his bed softly. He grabbed a shirt and handed it to her. He turned around to not watch, she closed her eyes and waited for him to change. Keida felt pressure on the bed, she looked at him, her green eyes to his violet ones.

"Come, it's going to be cold tonight." Hidan said, lifting the blankets. Keida blushed and got under the covers, Hidan was next to her.

"Thank you Hidan." Keida said wiping her tears away

"Your welcome." Hidan said bringing his hand to her face and wiping her tears away from her, Keida titled her head up and brushed her lips against his.

"When your feeling better remind me to give you something." Hidan whispered breathing against her lips, Keida blushed and looked into his eyes

"What?" Keida asked softly

"Me. I'm yours Keida. Only yours." Hidan said pressing his lips on her. Keida blushed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same for her waist.

"Then I'm yours too." Keida said, Hidan smiled and kissed her, soon they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Shino

"Dude you need to tell her. The Christmas dance is coming up." Kiba said, he looked at his bug friend and sighed

"I'm suppose to be her brother not her boyfriend." Shino said but he really did want to be more. Lately he thought he was being over protective with Keida because she was in an all boys school. Kiba and him seem to get in without a problem, though Naruto will have to wait till after New Years.

"She's over Naruto and she loves you. She says it a lot." Kiba said

"**As a brother**." Shino empathized

"Your hopeless!" Kiba said falling on the couch

* * *

"Why can't you date him?" Temari's friend Ten-Ten asked, Keida blushed and Temari gave her a look

"Because she's not suppose to. She's such a baby! Just ask him!" Temari said exhausted

"Ugh! Look I'll ask out Hidan to prove **he** won't like me! He won't care but only glare at him." Keida said, she knew that Hidan and her had a thing before her gang came, so she should start it back up again, right? She and Hidan worked well, right? She didn't know. She felt stupid and the one person she wanted to talk to her is the she can't talk to about this anymore.

"Fine. Do it." Temari and Ten-Ten challenged, Keida sweat drop. She was so screwed.

* * *

"Look ask her out now!" Kiba whispered to Shino, Keida was alone and she was hitting her pen against her book nervously.

"Fine." Shino said, he walked towards her before he saw Keida get kissed by Hidan. Shino felt his heart shatter, he turned around and walked passed a shock Kiba.

"Aw hell." Kiba said face palming

* * *

"So are we together together or are we doing that fling thing again." Hidan asked sitting next to her

"I, um, don't know. I guess I didn't really think this through." Keida though with a sweat drop

"We could try?" Hidan suggested, Keida smiled and try to ignore the fluttering in her heart.

"I guess." Keida said, Hidan dipped down to Keida's face, she moved back and pecked his nose and they both smiled.

* * *

"Kiba, you know where Shino is? I really need to talk to him." Keida said playing with her hair nervously. She and Hidan have been trying to work out their 'relationship' for two week now and it didn't really go anywhere, it was just another fling like before. She didn't even flinch when she saw Hidan accidently kiss another girl. Hidan and Keida stared at each other and laughed. They knew it wouldn't move more than just a fling stage, Hidan did apologize which Keida took; Keida just had the need to speak to Shino because she didn't know why she felt like a piece was lost to her but she did and she really wanted Shino.

{Shino.} She thought, she was avoiding him for a lot of reasons but she might as well confront them

"He went to your dorm actually." Kiba said

"Oh. Uh thanks. Text him and tell him I'll be there soon." Keida said leaving

"Wait why can't you?" Kiba asked

"I left my cell at my dorm." Keida and Kiba sweat drop. Keida ran out the door and ran for her dorm.

* * *

"Guess he left." Keida mumbled disappointed, she opened her door and took off her shoes, she turned and saw Shino on her couch. Asleep?

"Shino? I swear he's a ninja." Keida muttered, she walked over to him and tapped on his shoulders lightly, his face twisted a bit but he didn't wake

"Shino~" She whispered to him while tapping him, he swatted her hand away. Keida sighed

"Shino." Keida said sternly. Nothing. She thought of something, she thought if she blew on his face he'll wake up, she did that when she was younger and it always worked. Why not? Keida leaned over his face and took a small breathe. Shino felt something on his face, he lifted his head a bit and felt something soft on his lips, something warm. He felt a slight pressure on his lips and leaned into it, he figured this had to be a dream, no ones lips were this soft. He felt a hand on his face and he open his eyes slowly to clear his head of the dream. Though that wasn't the cause, he wasn't dreaming, he was really kissing someone. Keida. Keida's eyes were slightly opening and she pulled back and blush red. Shino sat up quickly knocking off his own glasses. They stared at each other, looking in each other's eyes, blushing madly. Keida felt so embarrassed, how could she? Shino-he was asleep! But he lifted his head up and their lips just met and it was-oh god.

"Keida?" Shino said softly

"H-Hai?" She said looking at her hands, she felt horrible. But she knew, she knew that deep down inside she'd been wanting to do that for the longest.

"I don't love you like a sister. Your not my nee-chan." Shino said, Keida felt her heart break and she closed her eyes. She was so stupid, she didn't see him get up and walk to her. He titled her chin up, he wiped the small tears away from her eyes, she looked at him hurt.

"I love you more. I know I shouldn't love you like that but we're not even real siblings and I don't think that's enough for me anymore. Keida Takara, I love you." Shino said serious, Keida froze. Temari was right. She was a dumbass. Keida grabbed his face and slammed her lips against her and ran her hands through his hair. It felt like amazing. Shino wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Keida felt Shino nibble on her bottom lip, her face flushed and she opened her mouth slightly, she could feel his wet tongue taste her entire mouth. Shino lifted his right hand and push her head in deeper to his mouth, he felt her hair; Oh how he longed to feel her hair wrapped around his hand and how he finally got what he wanted out of life. Keida.

"Shino." Keida said softly

"Yes?" He said kissing her lips again

"I love you too." She said smiling before their lips touched again.


	5. Deidara

"I really need a break from all of these stupid guys! Ugh!" Keida complained, Hidan watched her with a blank expression and Deidara wondered why she was complaining, most girl love attention but then again Keida wasn't like any girl he met.

"Shouldn't you love the idea that someone is going down on their knee asking for your hand or your life?" Hidan said bored

"Yeah but not 5 times a day!" She retorted, "You know someone tried to take a picture of me when I was in the Locker room! Ugh what an asshole!" Keida yelled

"Hey Keida, un. Maybe you should take a leave of absences, hm." Deidara suggested, she gave him a blank stare

"A leave of absences? I'm not a teacher! Plus I live on Campus if I decide not to go to class for awhile Pain will come wondering and the entire school will tear things apart to find me!" Keida said stressfully.

"Oh." Both guys said

"And another thing!" Keida started on another rant which consisted of guys trying to get her to wear skirts, heel, bathing suits, and other varies of things. Hidan looked at Deidara and sighed, Deidara looked at him hopelessly and pointed to the seat next to him.

"What?" Hidan said annoyed

"I, uh, um, need..your, un..help, un." Deidara said unsure how to ask for it, Deidara had pride and didn't really like asking it of anyone, especially Hidan.

"What?" Hidan asked not hearing him clearly

"I..need your..help, un." Deidara said lamely, Hidan smirked and grinned

"Orly?" Hidan said devilishly

"Come on, un! Seriously, hm!" Deidara whispered feeling his face redden

"Chill Blondie, I'm just playin' with ya. What do you need help with?" Hidan said joking

"Umm. Your roomie, un." Deidara mumbled

"What." Hidan demanded, Deidara blushed and glup

* * *

"Hidan I seriously am getting annoyed. Why do you keep staring at me with hate?" Keida said bluntly, Hidan looked startled and just huffed and pouted. Keida grew a stress mark, everyone was acting really fuckin' weird and she was getting fed up!

"You know your a guy magnet right?" Hidan finally said

"I am the only chick in this school dumbass." Keida said rudely

"Oi! Bitch that's not what I meant!" Hidan said getting up, he gave her hair a small tug before she elbow his rib.

"Seriously!" Keida asked desperately. It seem like the male population in this school where nervous to talk to her all of a sudden which really ticked her off. Deidara avoided her like the plague while Hidan and the rest of the Akatsuki stared at her when they were left alone with her.

"Your hot, beautiful, cute even. Some guys are starting to try to get with you." Hidan explained, Keida glared at him.

"You're telling me that the Akatsuki and you are too fuckin' nervous to talk to me in public because you want me?" Keida said slowly so Hidan can understand how stupid it sounded.

"Bitch please. I don't want you." Hidan said, Keida sighed and she watched Hidan's frown turn into a smirk

"But I know who does." He taunted, Keida felt her heart skip a beat.

* * *

"Whaat if she says no, un!" Deidara asked frantically, Sasori rolled his eyes at him

"Do you like her brat?" He asked and he nodded. "Then ask her out before someone else does." He said coldly

"Btut what if she doesn't like me, yeah." Deidara countered, Sasori grew a stress mark and pulled his hair

"Shut up and just ask her out you stupid little brat." Sasori said, Deidara grew an angry mark and then there was lightening between their eyes.

* * *

"Deidara and Keida, I want you to paint the class." Konan said to the two before the bell rang, Keida and Deidara nodded. They went to get into a change of clothes and come back. Keida wore a white tank top with white baggy pants and white shoes. Deidara wore the same. Keida looked over at him and noticed he had some muscle, she blushed, she's never seen him without a long sleeve shirt, jacket or something covering his arms.

"Keida, yeah?" Deidara said to get her attention, Keida shook the thought away and smiled at him, he smiled back. "Ready for a paint job, un?" Deidara grinned devilishly, Keida smiled before he saw him grab the bucket and headed towards her.

"Uhh~ahhhhhhhh!" Keida yelled running away from the crazy blonde man. He was trying to paint her! CRAP!

"Come here, un! You're too damn white, yeah!" He yelled, Keida turned to look at him with a bored expression

"Seriously? That's it. I guess you're too damn for ME, un!" Keida mocked as she grabbed a yellow tin of paint and threw on him quickly, he froze

"How the hell-" He started before dumping purple paint on her

"Ah dude! You know we're gonna have to clean the floors right?" Keida said pointing to the ground which they so happen to spill a lot of paint on, they forgot to cover the floor.

"Ah damnit, yeah." Deidara muttered, he went to grab a towel but slipped and fell. Keida laughed but looked at him

"You okay?" Keida asked

"Yeah, un. Can you help me up, hm?" He asked reaching his hand out, Keida stared at his tattooed hands. They had mouths on it, she remembered Deidara wishing they were real so they would help make his scluptures more artisic. Keida smiled and grabbed his hand and she felt a tug and fell next to him. She was shocked but Deidara was laughing.

"That's what you get for laughing at me, yeah!" Deidara said, Keida blushed and glared at him, he tried to get up but the paint was really slippery.

"The soapy water is why you can't get up." Keida said noticing the bucket of water with bubbles in it over the ground. Konan must have predicted they would have forgotten to cover the floor. Keida sweat drop.

"Damint, un." Deidara said sighing

"Oh it can't be that hard!" Keida said, she tried to get up but slid over to Deidara with wobbily legs

"Not hard, hm?" Deidara tease

"Shut up." Keida muttered, she tried to reach the table near her but she slipped and went straight into Deidara's chest. Deidara didn't know what happenn but he was on his back with pressure on his face and chest. He open his eyes to see that Keida was there. There lips together. Keida felt warmth and something hard against her chest, she figured she fell but the ground wasn't warm nor did it feel muscle-ly? Keida opened her eyes to reveal her blushing blue-eyed crush. Keida felt her face heat up, she pulled back but honestly she hated herself for that. She didn't expect to kiss or the fact that she felt a hand on her cheek.

"Soft, un." Deidara whispered, Keida blushed. Deidara knew he wasn't going to get another chance like this so he dived in for another kiss only gently. Keida blushed and closed her eyes when she felt Deidara's lips against hers'. Deidara felt his heart flutter when he felt her hands against his cheeks and her leaning into the kiss. Keida knew what she was doing was-oh hell it was amazing. Keida bit on his lip and she heard him sigh, Keida blush. Her hormones were getting out of control. She hear foot steps and felt scared, she pulled back and fell, Deidara looked at her in a confuse dazed until he heard the door opening.

"What the fuck happen?" Hidan yelled

"Paint fight (un)." they both said

"Wow. You two hurry the hell up or we're have the party without you." Hidan said

"Give us an hour. We still gotta finish the room, clean up and change." Keida explained pointing at their clothes and hair.

"Whatever." Hidan said leaving, he stopped at the door

"Why is your lips purple Blondie?" Hidan asked with a sly look, Keida turned red while Deidara looked away trying to see his lips. They heard Hidan laugh and he walked out.

"So~" Keida said finally getting up

"Wanna go out, un?" Deidara asked with a blush, Keida looked at him with a grin

"I'd love too." Keida said before kissing him again

"OI! I SAID HURRY UP NOT MAKE-OUT FUCKERS!" Hidan yelled sticking his head in the room, Keida and Deidara blushed as they pulled away. He then walked away again.

"Stupid Hidan." Keida muttered

"Always ruining shit, un." Deidara muttered as well.

"Wanna make-out again?" Keida asked with a blush

"Yeah." Deidara said as he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.


	6. Kisame

"How come you never swim?" Kisame asked Keida

"Please. I'm scared to just wear a skirt in this school you think I'm gonna put on a bathing suit!" Keida joked

"They won't-never mind." Kisame said knowing guys here at the Academy still wanted to get with Keida.

"I'm thinking of going Night surfing though." Keida said smirking

"You surf?" Kisame questioned

"Hells yeah!" Keida said, "Do you?" she asked

"Damn straight!" Kisame grinning

"Wanna come Night Surfing with me?" Keida asked

"Just us?" Kisame asked

"Unless you wanna bring someone?" Keida asked

"Naw. Just us is fine." Kisame said quickly

"When do you wanna do this?" Kisame asked

"Friday. We could hang out till then, go back to the dorm, change and head out to the ocean." Keida smiled walking off

"Great." Kisame smiled, his heart doing back flips and the he walked away daydreaming

* * *

"Where the hell are you going?" Hidan asked as he opened Keida's door, he saw Keida about to jump out her window

"Ah shit..Midnight studying?" Keida said fake smiling

"Midnight bullshit. Where are you going so late tonight?" Hidan asked resting on her wall, Keida sat on her window and sighed

"Night surfing. I use to do it a lot in Cali, no big." Keida said

"It's 1, fuckin', AM! Don't think I'm going to let your dumbass go out there ALONE and-" Hidan ranted

"I'mgoingwithKisame!" Keida said quickly so he could shut up

"...what?" Hidan said raising an eyebrow, Keida huffed irritated and stood up

"I'm going night surfing with Kisame." Keida said, Hidan's lips twitched as he tried to keep himself from smirking.

"Is that safe?" Hidan coughed out trying not to laugh

"Well normally yeah. Kinda. But since I'm going with Kisame it'll be like having a life guard. He is the best swimmer I know." Keida said looking for her hair tie

"I *cough* yes. hehe." Hidan snickered

"Look keep your phone close. Last time I did this I was put in the time out at prison. So yeah." Keida said grabbing her bag

"What?" Hidan yelled

"Uh. Bye!" Keida said jumping out of the window

* * *

"Hey." Keida said jumping onto Kisame's shoulders and doing a front flip over him and landed in front of him

"Whoa. Hey." Kisame said with a slight blush

"You got the car?" Keida asked, Kisame threw something in the air, it jingled, Keida grinned when she saw car keys

"You bet baby." Kisame grinned, Keida blushed and Kisame chuckled nervously

"Uh sorry. Let's go!" he said running towards the blue pick up car

* * *

"Whoa." they both said as soon as they got to the beach. It was so beautiful. Keida grinned and grabbed Kisame's hand and dragged him to the water, Kisame blushed when he felt her hand in his but followed her smiling ridiculously. Keida got to the water and jumped, Kisame caught her and laughed.

"Well it obviously gonna be cold sweetie!" He laughed out, Keida laughed and pinched his cheek, he blushed and Keida jumped into the water, she splash Kisame and he glared at her.

"Oh it's on." He said, he splashed water on her and she screamed at the coldness and laughed, she splashed water on him and the cycled continued, Kisame gave up and fell onto the sand, he saw Keida standing up and smiling down at him.

"These waves suck." Kisame said looking at the ocean

" lied." Keida said sitting down next to Kisame, he chuckled and sat up, Keida felt some around her thigh, she screamed and jumped into Kisame's lap surprising him, he looked over to where she was sitting and laughed. Keida turn to look and felt her face heat up in embarrassment, she covered her face with both her hands.

"I am just a dweeb sometimes." Keida chuckled, Kisame laughed and played with her hair, it was down to her back. She dyed it in a deep brown and but kept her natural green eyes.

"Kisame." Keida said blushed, Kisame focused on her she look nervous, he lifted his hand to her forehead

"You're a little warm. Do you have a fever?" Kisame asked concerned, if she got sick, Kisame would feel like utter crap knowing he helped her get sick

"No. I'm not sick." Keida said losing her nerve, he stared at her concern, she blushed even more, she took his hand off her forehead and held it.

[OMG just grow a pair and tell him already!] she screamed in her head

"Ilikeyou!" She yelled out,she turned red, Kisame just stared at her in shock

[What?] he thought

[Smooth~] Keida thought, she took a deep breathe

"I like you Kisame..for a while actually." Keida said in a normal tone, Kisame still said nothing, Keida felt her eyes burn with fresh tears but she blink them back

"Uh okay. You don't feel the same way. It's cool." she said hurt and forcing a smile, she was about to get up but Kisame wouldn't let her

"Please don't give me it's not you, it's me speech. I heard it before and I don't want to hear it a second time-it's okay if you don't feel the same. I'll get over it." Keida said closing her eyes she felt so weak, she felt her tears slipping out.

"Keida. I am utterly and completely. Head over heels for you." Kisame said making Keida open her eyes with tears sliding down her face, she looked at him in shock

"I didn't say anything before because I thought I was dreaming. Keida, I care about you more than a friend. I want to be more than just a friend." Kisame said, Keida smiled and so did he, he bent down and pressed his lips on her. Keida felt her blush spread like wild fire over her face, his lips were so warm despite the cold wind hitting them, she shivered, Kisame noticed and wrapped his arms around her and sat up, Keida wrapped her legs around his waist and added more pressure to his lips. Kisame felt his stomach jump, her lips were softer than he ever taught, she felt good in his arms and she put her hands on his chest. He shivered when he felt her hands roaming his chest, he bit her bottom lip softly enough for her to gasp and he slipped his tongue in. Keida felt her body set aflame, one hand was rubbing her thigh and the other her side, she tongue wrestled with him for a while but nearly moan when she felt his finger near the side waistband of her bottom. That was until a huge wave came crashing into them, they were on shore apart and cold.

"Well." Kisame said spiting out the sand and wiping it away from his face

"That defiantly calm us down. Thanks Mother nature." Keida said laughing, Kisame blushed but laughed as well. He got up and helped Keida up. She smiled and looked at him.

"Keida Takara. Will you be my girlfriend?" Kisame said with his arms around her waist

"Only if you promise to sneak out with me every chance you get." Keida said wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tippy toes,he bent down and Keida and Kisame shared a very romantic kiss at the beach.


End file.
